First Love
by dedeq seokyu
Summary: Kisah unik yang dimilik Rin, Ai, dan Haru. Apa yang terjadi? RnR No Like Don't Read Free x Kyoukai No Kanata Crossover Warning! Typo, kata-kata yang tak beraturan, membosankan. Kepunyaan Chara: Kyoto Animation
Kisah unik yang dimilik Rin, Ai, dan Haru. Apa yang terjadi?

RnR

No Like Don't Read

Free x Kyoukai No Kanata Crossover

Warning! Typo, kata-kata yang tak beraturan, membosankan. Kepunyaan

Chara: Kyoto Animation

.

.

Seorang gadis imut dengan ceria menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, gadis yang mempunyai mata biru dan bersurai coklat ini memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Gadis itu bernama Shindou Ai, gadis yang terkenal imut di sekolahnya.

" _Ohayou Mirai-Chan, Sakura-Chan._ " Sapanya kepada dua orang gadis yang sedang bercanda.

" _Ohayou_." Balas mereka berdua kompak.

" _Ai-Chan_ kau mau kemana setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya salah satu gadis tadi, dengan tampang datarnya.

" _Ano_.. Ai akan pulang, memangnya ada apa _Sakura-Chan_?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan wajah imutnya.

"Sakura ingin melihat pertandingan renang, apa kau ingin menemaninya?" tanya gadis sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mirai tidak bisa menemaniku, karena dia ingin pergi dengan kekasihnya yang _hentai_ itu." Kata gadis bernama Sakura masih dengan tampang khasnya.

" _Hai_ '.. Ai mau... Tapi sebelum itu,, Ai mau meminta izin dulu sama Ayaka _Neesan_." Ucap gadis itu dengan cerianya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebegai jawaban kalau dia setuju, Mirai juga tampak senang. Dirinya tak lagi merasa bersalah, dikarenakan lelaki pecinta kacamata itu sudah membuat janjinya dulu sebelum Sakura mengajaknya pergi.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah mereka tampak asyik bercanda, Ai yang begitu teramat sangat senang hari ini, mengembangkan senyuman indahnya. Dirinya juga tak lagi bosan, dikarenakan temannya Sakura mengajaknya menonton Pertandingan Renang Nasional antar sekolah yang diadakan di salah satu tempat berenang yang ada di Tokyo.

"Mirai..! Akhito sudah menunggumu di ruang klub sastra." tiba-tiba suara lembut mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Mitsuki Senpai,,!" kata mereka sedikit kaget.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Jaa ne." Mirai kemudian pamit meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan aneh." Gerutu Mitsuki pelan.

"Hmmm.. Hmmm.." kata Sakura dengan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Senpainya.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Mitsuki tampak sedikit bingung, tidak biasanya dia melihat Ai yang belum pulang.

"Sakura-Chan mau menonton pertandingan renang, karena dia tidak ingin sendirian jadi Ai yang akan menemaninya." Jelas Ai panjang lebar.

"Aku juga ingin kesana, karena aku ingin melihat pertandingan sekolah teman ku." Kata Mitsuki dengan senyumannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama?" tawar gadis itu.

"Benar.. Kita kesana bersama saja." Ai lagi-lagi tampak semangat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, kalau dirinya menyetujui usul dari temannya tersebut.

.

.

" _Gou-Chan_.!" Teriak Mitsuki saat melihat gadis bersurai merah yang sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Sakura dan Ai hanya diam, karena mereka bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ai... Sakura.. Inilah teman yang ku maksud tadi." Ucap Mitsuki sembari memperkenalkan para teman-temannya.

Ai, Sakura, dan Gou saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, lagi-lagi Ai tersenyum semangat.

" _Mitsuki-Chan, Sakura-Chan, Ai-Chan_ ayo kita duduk disana, disana ada para team renangku." Tawar gadis bersurai merah, yang diketahui Ai dan Sakura bernama Gou.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Gou dari belakang, sembari teesenyum kikuk terkecuali Ai yang tampak murni dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tanpa sengaja mata Ai menangkap seorang pemuda yang tampak cuek, saat melihat mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti Gou. Tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu, mata yang sama-sama berwarna biru itu tidak terusik sama sekali. Mereka saling menatap, Ai yang tampak polos hanya menatapnya bingung sedangkan lelaki yang terlihat sedikit cuek itu tampak heran ' _Kenapa gadis ini menatapnya seperti itu?_ ' begitulah yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu saat ini.

"Haru.. _Nande_?" tanya salah satu teman pemuda tadi Tachibana Makoto.

Ai baru tersadar, kemudian mengalihkan penglihatannya kearah lain. Dirinya tampak begitu malu ' _Bisa-bisa dirinya seperti tadi_ '. gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas. Sakura hanya menatap gadis itu bingung, lalu berlalu menatap pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai.

.

Ai tersadar, lelaki yang tadi ditatapnya sekarang berada di area pertandingan bersama teman-teman satu teamnya. Ai tampak kagum saat melihat otot-otot mereka, berbeda dengan dirinya yang begitu kecil dan sedikit pendek.. Diantara mereka berempat, cuma Ai yang berbadan mungil. Gadis itu mendesah, ' _apa sebegitu mungil dirinya_?' pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ano.. _Sakura-Chan_ ,, Ai ingin membeli minuman dulu ya." Kata gadis itu pamit kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak menikmati pertandingan.

.

"Ai ingin minum susu coklat." Gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Rin _Senpai_..!" teriak seseorang dari arah lain, Ai hanya menatap lelaki yang mengejar lelaki bersurai merah.

"Ada apa Momo?" ucap lelaki bersurai merah sedikit tidak suka.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya lelaki bersurai oranye dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Aku ingin mendekati Gou..." lelaki itu tidak mendengar kelanjutannya lagi, karena matanya tertuju kearah gadis cantik berbadan mungil yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan wajah polos dan terlihat manis dimata lelaki itu.

"Rin _Senpai_ ,, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya lelaki bernama Momo tampak sedikit kesal akan kelakuan _Senpainya_ kali ini. Lelaki yang di panggil Rin tersebut, tidak terusik sama sekali matanya masih tertuju pada gadis mungil yang masih betah menatapnya.

Momo mengikuti arah tatap Rin, lelaki itu melihat gadis cantik manis yang sedang menatap _Senpainya_ dengan wajah polos nya.

" _Kawaiii_." Teriak Momo dengan mata Momo yang berbinar-binar. Seakan baru tersadar dengan ucapan Momo tadi,, Rin langsung segera menarik lelaki itu menjauh.

Rin tersenyum tipis, baru kali ini dirinya melihat gadis semungil itu. ' _Akan ku cari tau tentang gadis itu_ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja Ai?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" _Ano_... Ai tadi ketoilet sebentar." Ntah datang darimana alasan itu, bagi Ai alasan itulah yang paling tepat.

Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali mengabaikannya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pertandingan renang. Ai masih tetap dengan posisi senyumannya sembari melirik kekanan dan kekiri, tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju kearah lelaki yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"OniiChan!" teriak Gou penuh semangat.

Ai menatap arah panggil Gou, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Lelaki,, lelaki yang tadi di tatapnya adalah.. Adalah kakak dari Gou.

Ai menunduk saat lelaki itu malah menatap kearahnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti, tanpa mereka berdua sadari lelaki bernama Haru menatap mereka berdua penuh tanya.

.

.

 **Tiga bulan kemudian**

Rin tersenyum senang, ternyata gadis yang dilihatnya adalah teman dari teman adiknya Gou. Dan ia tau, nama gadis itu adalah Ai.. Shindou Ai, sejak saat itu Rin selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Sampai-sampai ia saat ini sudah berada di Tokyo, untuk mengetahui lebih jelas tentang gadis itu.

Waktu tiga bulan lalu, saat melakukan pertandingan antar Nasional. Dia menemukan gadis mungil berwajah manis, yang mengalihkan dunianya. Cita-citanya ingin menjadi atletik terkenal, sekarang sedikit teralihkan. Karena selain menjadi atletik, Rin ingin mengencani gadis bernama Ai tersebut. Bila perlu, Rin ingin melamar gadis itu. Benar-benar kalau seseorang sudah jatuh cinta, apapun akan dilakukannya. Dan Ai adalah cinta pertama seorang Matsuoka Rin.

"Rin!" tiba-tiba suara berat mengejutkannya.

"Haru.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Haru kepada Rin yang tampak bingung.

"seseorang?" ulangnya masih bingung.

"Ayo!" ajaknya dengan menyeret Rin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut.

.

.

Haru tampak senang hari ini, dirinya akan bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Kepolosan gadis itu, membuatnya mencintai seseorang selain air.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian lucu waktu tiga bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu, gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Haru melirik sedikit kearah gadis mungil yang berada di sampingnya, gadis itu tampak malu dengan wajah yang merah merona._

 _"Kau sepeetinya menyukainya Haru,, hmmm... Jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Iwatobi." Ejek Makoto sembari menertawakan Haru yang yang salah tingkah._

 _"apa yang kalian tertawakan Senpai?" tanya Gou sedikit ingin tau._

 _"Sepertinya ada yang betah tinggal disini." lagi-lagi Makoto mengejek Haru dengan cara menyindirnya._

 _"Benarkah? Siapa itu Mako-Chan?" kali ini lelaki bersurai kuning, bernama Nagisa bertanya._

 _"Kalian akan tau sendiri." Makoto membuat mereka semua mati penasaran termasuk gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menunduk._

 _"Hmmm.. Apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Makoto blak-blakan kepada gadis yang menunduk tadi._

 _Haru membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya sahabat kecilnya ini begitu blak-blakan seperti ini._

 _Gadis itu membuka tasnya, kemudian menuliskan angka di atas kertas kosong lalu memberikannya kepada Makoto._

 _"Arigatou.. Shindou Ai-Chan." Ucap Makoto tersenyum ramah._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Ternyata Makoto meminta nomor itu hanya untuk Haru, waktu itu Haru bingung tapi dirinya masih menerima apa yang diberikan Makoto.

Hubungan Haru dengan gadis bernama Shindou Ai masih berlanjut, tetapi masih menjadi hubungan teman dekat. Kepolosan gadis itu saat di telepon, suaranya yang imut dan foto-foto yang selalu dikirimkannya kepada Haru membuat lelaki itu benar-benar terpikat dengan gadis mungil itu.

"Apa aku harus menyatakannya?" kata Haru bergumam pelan. Mendengus pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang-orang yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju kearah lelaki bersurai merah, yang tampak tersenyum penuh arti.

"Rin!" Panggilnya. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat Haru. Lalu Rin menanyakan kenapa dirinya berada disini, Haru kemudian menjelaskan kedatangannya kemudian berniat mengajak Rin.

Rin saat itu yang masih terlihat bingung, tanpa perintah Haru langsung saja menyeretnya untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di sebuah restauran yang di pesan gadis itu, Haru langsung saja mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Sedangkan Rin bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Padahal, dia ingin bertemu gadis pujaannya.

"Itu dia.." Rin menoleh kearah tunjuk Haru, Rin hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat siapa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Gadis itu,, gadis itu.. Gadis pujaannya yang ingin di temui Rin. Rin ingin sekali menangis, padahal gadis itu cinta pertamanya. Tetapi malah,, Haru yang akan menadapatkannya.

"Ai.. A-apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Haru sedikit gugup. Sedangkan Rin hanya diam seribu bahasa, kali ini dia benar-benar kalah telak.

"Tidak kok... Ai juga baru datang, oh iya _Haru-Kun_ ,, Ai ingin memperkenalkan seseorang." Kata Ai tampak semangat.

"S-seseorang?" tanya Haru bingung, kenapa perasaan Haru menjadi tidak enak seperti ini.

"Itu dia.. _Sou-Kun_ sini." Ajak Ai masih dengan semangatnya..

"Sou... _Kun_?" mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang di maksud Ai saat ini, ternyata orang itu adalah "Sousuke" kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Kalian mengenalnya, _yokkatta_.. Ai senang kalau begitu jadinya. Oh iya.. _Haru-Kun_ ,, ini untukmu." Ai menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink, bertuliskan _**Pertunangan Ai dan Sousuke.**_

Haru terdiam, Rin malah lebih menjadi pendiam.. Patah hati,, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Gadis yang mereka cintai, cinta pertama mereka ternyata calon tunangan teman mereka sendiri.

Rin memeluk sembari menangis termehek-mehek, sedangkan Haru hanya menjadi pendiam dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ai dan Sousuke bingung.

"Kami patah hati." Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

 **End**

 **Ini Crossoverku,, cerita yang terinspirasi dari otak sendiri.**

 **Ceritanya juga pasti nggak nyambungkan,, sutralah.. Yang penting aku sudah berusaha...**

 **Shindou Ai itu cewe imut yang aku suka,, imutnya kayak aku lho.. Hahahahaha**


End file.
